Human In Everyway
by masterjediratgrl31
Summary: a little AU, Cas has mysteriously fallen and is human, he finds Sam and Dean's hotel out of desperation, hint of Destiel of course, but mostly just hurt/comfort/fluffy goodness :)


**So this is kind of AU, it was just an idea I had in my head if Cas had fallen, and the boys had no idea that the OTHER angels had fallen. So no trials for Sammy, so he's not sick and dying. This was just a little drabble in my head that I had to get out, and who can resist hurt/comfort fics involving Dean and Cas :)**

Thunder crashed, rattling the thin walls of the dingy motel room, reaching through the gauzy, near useless, curtains, like a dying purple strobe light. It took more than one bright flashes to actually penetrate Dean's thin eyelids. He unconsciously threw one of the less than firm pillows over his face with a loud aggravated grunt.

The thunder growled, growing in strength, so it was a wonder at all that he'd heard the knocking, a soft rapping that soon evolved into something short of frantic, hard knuckles, both hands. He knew it wasn't Sammy, he was off researching as usual on their most recent case, plus, he had a key. And this did not sound like 'I lost my key' kind of knocking.

Dean threw the covers off his t-shirt and boxer clad body, quickly tugging on sleep pants, instinct, always instinct, he reached for his gun before he even thought to open the door. Taking a look through the peephole it took him a few seconds to see the tuft of unruly black hair. But he recognized it right away, wrenching the door open, a gust of wind rustling around his bare ankles in the process.

He barely had time to utter the words "Cas!" when said angel was toppling towards him, giving him only seconds to catch him against his chest with an audible 'oof'.

"Whoa, buddy, hey," Dean near shouted when he received no answer in return, he tugged one of Cas' limp arms around his shoulders, his other arm scooping down to take Cas behind the bends of his knees. Bridal style he carried him over to the unkempt bed, situating his limbs, arms and legs. It was now that he could observe his state, heart pounding unwillingly in his chest, did he notice the faint pinkish scar at the column of his throat, as well as the droplets of blood on the peach sheets of the bed.

With the knowledge that he was bleeding fluttering in his brain, he was now patting Cas' face gently but firmly, "Cas, CAS!, come on man, wake up," tangoed with the crashing of thunder, Cas' eyes opened like shining beacons, such impossibly blue eyes popped open with a loud gasp and with that action he also attempted to sit up straightforward. Instead he cried out, collapsing back to the bed, hooded eyes shutting tight again with an exhausted groan.

"It's me!" Dean tried not to shout as the thunder dissipated into the distance like an escaping growl.

"Dean?" his wrecked voice arrived in the silence of the hotel room.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me," Dean repeated, "What happened? Why are you bleeding, what's this?" his questions feeling scattered as he reached towards the risen pink welt at Castiel's throat. As fast as Cas' eyes had opened his hand flew up and stopped Dean from making contact, a strangled cry leaping forth without his control. He turned his head as if embarrassed, long fingers going limp as fast as they'd grasped strong.

"It's alright, hey, it's alright, "Dean said, attempting to be comforting, somewhat at a loss as to what to do.

"No it's not as you say 'alright'," Cas nearly growled in reply.

"Whatever happened, whatever it is, you're safe here. Now, I know you don't wanna tell me, but I see you're bleeding. We should take care of that." Dean said, giving little room to allow Cas to argue he placed both hands on Cas' shoulders and, as gently as possible, pulled him to a sitting position. Similarly to the way he collapsed at the door, he leaned forward until his forehead was against Deans' collarbone, arms now limp at his sides.

Dean slid both thumbs underneath the lapels of his trench coat and tugged the coat down past his arms, repeating the process with the coal colored suit jacket.

Brilliant crimson was seeping from both articles, but it was when he arrived to the dress shirt that he stifled a gasp, "Cas, come on, we gotta get you cleaned up, when did this happen?" he encouraged him off the bed, one arm strong fast around his waist as he lead him through the door of the bathroom.

"A few hours ago," he hissed in pain when Dean seated him on the edge of the tub.

Without thinking it over, whether it made him uncomfortable or not, Dean started undoing the knot of the tie, slipping it carefully away from his throat, also just as careful to avoid the welt. Next was finishing the buttons of the dress shirt that eventually left him sitting half naked, there marring his toned, sun kissed skin between his shoulder blades were two cuts in the perfect shape of an upside down 'V'. Something was dawning on Dean so quickly he felt sick.

"Dean…" Cas' broken voice pierced his thoughts, "I'm tired Dean."

"Cas…" Dean began slowly, "You fell…didn't you…" he said this as he put a wash rag underneath the warm running water of the faucet. He pressed one hand against the back of Cas' neck, directing him to turn around and lean forward, and braced him with his free forearm as he sat on the closed lid of the toilet.

Dean felt fingertips move from Cas' lap, gripping into that arm and a steady trembling began to grow in strength.

What seemed like forever Cas finally spoke, "Yes," was his simple reply, barely there at all.

When Cas felt the touch of the cloth against his back he flinched violently, nearly bolting forward but Dean held him securely, dabbing as carefully as he knew how. This wasn't the first time he had played the role of doctor after all.

Cas fought against the painful lump that was resting at the base of his throat, just below his Adams apple.

"And these cuts?" Dean's questioning continued but stopped at this point, he had successfully removed both the fresh and clotted blood.

Cas' throat bobbed, it hurt to keep it all at bay, but letting go made it all true, "My…my…" and he wasn't sure when the tears arrived and really, did it matter? His sob bounced off the walls of the small bathroom, the arm braced around his chest tightened, drawing him closer, a rough palm against his skull as calloused, familiar fingers threaded through his hair. Coupled with that was a string of nonsensical words, spoken against his ear so close he could feel the brush of lips.

"I got you," Dean whispered, and as soon as those words were spoken, let loose into the atmosphere, Cas lost it. He nearly fell off his seat as he crashed into Dean's arms.

"I didn't…I didn't know…where to go…I'm sorry…" he was aware they were now on the floor, he buried his face in the warm crook of Dean's neck.

"Remember what I told you? You're family, you get in trouble? You high tail it to wherever you think Sammy and I are crashing, got it?" Dean said, voice gruff and serious, "Got it?" he felt Cas nod, and sighed, "Lemme, finish cleaning you up, and we'll get you to bed." He felt another languid nod and Cas moved away, watery eyes refusing to look up. Dean hooked a finger beneath his chin to even their gaze, scooping away the tears from his ruddy cheeks.

"It hurts," Cas trembled, he was equally confused at the wetness pouring down his face, the tight hitching in his chest.

Dean frowned, the thought hadn't occurred to him that this was all new, all of it, even his emotional state, "I know it hurts, but it won't last forever, I'll put some pain ointment on you and it'll numb you up some. Wrap you in some gauze too, that'll keep you from brushing against anything and opening them back up. You'll be healed up before you know it." Dean finished off two rolls of the stuff before he was done, "Sit tight, I'll get you some clean clothes."

Cas sniffed, finally truly aware of his surroundings as he came down from his panic, he scrubbed at his swollen eyes, wrapping his arms around himself. He'd never felt this exposed, and not just literally but figuratively, as if he had no armor, no shield, he was an exposed supple bag of flesh at the mercy of anyone that wished him harm. His chest tightened again, "Dean…"

"Right here," Dean arrived in the doorway again, "Clean clothes, I'll be outside the door if you need any help, come on out when you're done."

Dean sat on the end of the bed with a huff, turning on the TV. So Cas was human, and he hadn't even said the words, his cerulean blue eyes said it all, his pain, his blatant exhaustion. Everything that wasn't Cas. Dean was use to the stoic expression, the confused tilt of the head whenever they were fighting together and their enemy expected Cas to fall, cry out, or even do something more than grunt. But he didn't because of course, it didn't hurt. With these thoughts swirling in his mind Cas emerged from the bathroom, prompting Dean up from the bed, coming to his side without being asked, taking an elbow in one hand. Dean situated him to the sheets once more, "Here you take the bed, careful," he said these things as he lowered him to the mattress.

"Aren't you?" Cas began when Dean moved away, but second guessed his question, bottom lip stuck between his teeth.

"Aren't I what?"

"Nothing, it's n-nothing,"

"Come on Cas, what?"

"You don't have to sleep in the chair, I don't mind," Cas rambled quickly, shifting to his side slowly enough to where he was able to hide the wince.

"I mean if you don't mind," Dean said, and then shrugged, an attempt to stave off any awkwardness. So he took the other side of the bed, untucking the sheets and settling in, kicking his legs to further loosen the sheets

The two lay in silence, the remainder of the storm rumbling in the background.

"I've never slept before…" Cas' soft, almost pleading voice interrupted the quiet.

Dean took a breath, "Uh, you just close your eyes it kind of just happens on its own," he replied, his own eyes closed as he explained.

Cas gingerly rolled over facing Dean, "Are you sure it's as easy as all that?" his brow was furrowed deeply as he grimaced, trying to get comfortable.

"Sure," and Dean turned his head, offering a comforting smile.

"I'm not sure I want to," Cas gulped audibly.

"Why's that?"

"What if do not wake up? What if this body is damaged and I perish in the duration of time that I sleep?

And Dean might have laughed if the desperation in Cas' voice hadn't had the strength to shatter glass, "Oh, Cas, you're not going to 'perish'," he inhaled a deliberate breath, eyes on the ceiling for a moment, "C'mere"

"C'mere what?" he mimicked

Dean captured blue eyes again, "I said come here," he stretched an arm out, motioning with his hand to emphasize his point.

Cas was hesitant at first, scooting over slowly, but felt instant relief when he rested his ear over Dean's gently rising chest, finding his fingers tangled in Dean's abused t-shirt.

"There, I'll stay awake until you drift off and I'll know for sure if you stop breathing. But trust me, you'll be just fine, now close your eyes," he said, one hand running up and down the bumps of Cas' spine, the other combing through his mussed dark hair.

Dean couldn't help but smile when Cas craned his neck to allow more light scratching of his neck, exhaling a contented sigh. His tight fingers finally relaxing, no longer gripping. And as Cas drifted off he scooted even closer, resting his arm around Dean's waist, and if Dean noticed he didn't protest. He took a deep breath of his own, the first feel of calm filling the cool air of the motel.


End file.
